Diablo's Apprentice
by Keeper.001
Summary: A world collides, Naruto and Manald the carrier of Diablo's soulstone meet. Naruto/Diablo Crossover No pairing as of yet.


Naruto and Diablo II are not owned by me..

Enjoy!

--

He had seen them before, the eyes of an innocent waiting for its release into the next beyond. It made him excited to say the least. He was known in the Eastern Countries as the savior of Tristam, and the slayer of Diablo. They did not understand... No. No one understood what had happened to him down there, he could still hear the voices in his head, the screams and images of tortured men, ripped apart limb by limb damned to an eternity down there. He could hear the whispers of the demon he had supposedly killed, taunting him and manipulating him. Those eyes made him excited, because they reminded him of himself before he damned himself to a fate he didn't want in the first place.

Those eyes... those pale blue eyes, he knew what his host was thinking. He knew what he was thinking at all times. He despised those eyes, and yet they possessed such a will in them that he could not ignore. They possessed a fire that he had not seen since he had battled his seven younger brothers. The ones who had defeated all of the three great evils, one by one. He was the last one to go. After Mephisto and Baal he was the last one the seven hunted down for the domination of Hell's plains. He was seething with rage after that, to be banished to the mortal realm after centuries of being on top. Still all was not lost, soon he and his brothers were on top again, striking down all who oppose their rule, but this time it was the heaven who struck us down. By giving the accursed Soul Stones to the Horadrim. They had sealed us again, yet we still win at the end. He smirked knowing that this was his perfect revenge, in the East, they called them the Seven Lesser Evils, but in these so called Elemental Countries they were called the Nine Bijuu.

The Nine Bijuu. So easily manipulated these humans were. Allowing themselves to believe their were nine. In reality their were seven but the first two were nothing but lesser known demons, wreaking havoc in the mortal plane. The Seven were cast away from hell as well, with Tyrael leading the charge and they not having enough power to stop him, they hid in the only place they could, far away from their Three Brothers. The Elemental Countries, were no one could match their destructive force.

He would have his revenge on his little siblings, one by one they themselves would fall prey to him just as long ago he and his brothers had. He knew the mark on this young one, the seal of the death god, a being he could not even match. He knew what hid behind the body of this young one. A cowering fool, that would think he could have hid from he. He would enjoy watching this boy fall into his trap, enjoy watching as his little brother Berith or better known as Kyuubi fell victim to the seal of the death god, slowly draining his power and empowering the host. He will have his revenge against Berith, and turn his host into his successor.

He had to admit, whoever decided to go up against the strongest of the Seven Brothers and actually have the courage to seal him up, well he would have to thank him whenever he got the chance to meet him, and after that kill him. It would not do at all if he was to get sealed up again. True he could probably escape the death god, but without a host he would be useless and he didn't want to risk that. Still their was always a probability that whoever decided to call upon the death god was dead. Still he had to give these shinobi some credit. While they may not be the strongest of all warriors they did occasionally create techniques that peaked his curiosity. Like the Kuchiyose no Jutsu that allowed them to summon creatures to their help. The concept was interesting but compared to the innumerable minions he could summon, a summon wouldn't do much to add to his power.

Grinning he decided to start his plan and lay down the foundations of what would be his strongest follower and enforcer. If he knew anything about humans it was how their mind worked. Loyalty was not thrust upon anybody, slowly and surely it had to be earned. It had to be painstakingly be founded out of any positive feeling. They had to pledge their loyalty willingly or anything else would be useless. Still, that was the best part for one such as him. He did not consider himself a parasite that lived off his host. No, he considered himself a mentor of some sorts, guiding whatever host to make any decision that would benefit the both of them. Still some would consider this manipulation and evil of some sorts. He decided to live by a philosophy, one that justified all his actions. It all mattered on perspective.

"Reminds you of him doesn't it Manald?" his voice not a deep rumbling voice as one would expect of a demon but a calm and soothing voice, it permeated to every corner of his host's mind.

"Why don't you go back to where you belong Diablo?'

'I hardly think that my mind is a comfortable place to live for one that has been accustomed to power such as you." his voice faint, sickly in a manner of ways as if he was slowly losing consciousness.

"Aww, Manald you hurt me.'

'Here I thought you would have already begun to learn that you chose this path, after all wasn't it you that decided to keep my soulstone?'

'Who wanted power to protect Tristam? After all, I didn't lure the demons there, you did. You used my power and you paid the price."

"I did nothing of the sort, if anything you tricked me.' he said trying to convince himself that he did nothing wrong, that it was to protect everyone.

Still he could remember the screams, especially of Wirt. The little boy by the river selling whatever he could find just to survive. He watched as they tortured him continuously, he not being able to do anything but to flee. The images of a demon called the "Cleaver" slowly dissected Wirt, first cutting off his other leg. All he could do was watch... Hear his screams, his pleas for help from the caravan he had sneaked on and escaped Tristam. This blond boy reminded him of Wirt, and he would save him from this hell... Too bad this is exactly what Diablo wanted...

A torn brown robe covering his body, his features expressionless. He knew what he had to do. He had a goal. To save this child and protect it from whatever he could. He would take him somewhere safe and then let a nice couple adopt him. He didn't want to risk the boy being affected by his host. He would fight against all three brothers before he let that happen. Slowly he started making his way towards the boy, his brown eyes staring at him. Getting on one knee, he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hello, there my young friend. May I ask you a question?' he whispered in the best tone he could manage.

His head looked up as soon as he saw someone grab his shoulder, his first instinct was to run and find another place where he could be alone, still something held him still, whether it was fear or a feeling of curiosity he did not know. Still he was taught to be polite, the old man basically told him that if he was polite that it would be easier to make friends.

'Still it wasn't like the old man cared much about him, he probably thinks I'm just another chore he has to do.'

He remembered all those times that he had been put under different caretakers, some abused him, the others just really didn't care. It took just one to break the little love and trust he had for Konoha though. The ultimate form of betrayal...

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he slowly started talking in a hushed tone. "What did you need to ask me?"

"Well you see I am new here, but I was wondering if you could show me around town. I don't expect to be here long and I need something to eat.'

'I could make it worth your while, I have some gold coins here that could help an orphan like you, especially one that is extremely disliked as yourself."

He wasn't stupid of course, he caught the hateful glances that were sent toward the kid. He noticed how everyone decided to avoid him and how everyone was speaking in hushed tones. He could tell he was an orphan by how he reeked of the streets. It seemed he had slept on the street more than in a bed. Still his eyes are what told him most of the story, they lacked a luster and hope that any child should possess. He was going to try to change that...

"I guess I could show you where everything is mister..."

"Manald is my name.' he said as stood up and reached into one of his pockets taking out a small pouch.

'Well Manald, I don't need your money. I want something else.' he spoke with a conviction in his voice that said he would not take no for an answer.

"And what would that be mister..?'

"Uzumaki Naruto, that is my name Manald. I only want one thing.. you said you were leaving soon correct?'

"Yes, most likely tonight or a tomorrow night at the latest. So what do you want Mister Uzumaki, I am terribly hungry and I want to leave here as soon as possible I have some other business to attend to.'

"I want you to take me with you Manald, I want to leave this village once and for all.." his face stoic and his voice still in a hushed tone as if he was trying to keep prying ears away from the conversation they were having.

"That's it? Well then you have a deal Mister Uzumaki Naruto.' smiling he helped the boy up and followed him.

Inside of his mind, Diablo was whispering..

"This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship Mister Uzumaki, for both of us.."


End file.
